El nido de las viboras
by Luna de Jade
Summary: Siempre me había preguntado qué pasó con Hermione cuando Ron se lió con Lavender MP . Creo que debió ser duro para ella soportar que el pelirrojo estuviera babeando sobre Lav todo el santo dia. Todo ello con Draco pululando sumido en sus pensamientos...
1. Ese olor tan caracteristico

Como cada viernes, olía a humedad por todos lados. Era extraño, pero ese olor me hacía sentir importante cuando mi visión se tapaba por las enormes montañas de libros que generalmente me rodeaban. El olor a papel antiguo, desgarrado por el paso de los años, el olor a tinta de mi pluma nueva que rasgaba el pergamino dejando su impronta para imprimir mis letras... y ese olor tan característico que solo podía sentir una persona acostumbrada a las cubiertas de cuero, piel de dragón o algún otro elemento mágico que cubría cada ejemplar de la enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts.


	2. Un dia terrible

Cuando los pasillos se llenaban de gente que alborotaba todo al pasar, intentaba no pensar en todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Pero lo cierto es que a veces, cuando levantaba la cabeza del libro que iba leyendo y miraba a su alrededor, lo pensaba. Posaba su mirada en su bufanda, carmesí y resplandeciente como el sol, de alma valiente y luchadora y no podía evitarlo. En ocasiones su corazón palpitaba al sentir que algo le faltaba, sintiéndose vacía y embargada de un sentimiento de tristeza difícil de obviar, y eso no podía ignorarlo. Sabía que cuando sumía toda su vida en los libros, lo hacía para contrarrestar el hueco que no podía llenar su monótona existencia y su linaje impuro. Su mayor baza era paliar todo lo que no conocía a base de esfuerzo, coraje y lucha, tanto consigo misma como con el resto de alumnos que pensaban que el no pertenecer a una familia de noble linaje era como decir _no eres nada. _  
Todo lo que había aprendido lo había conseguido por sí misma, bebiéndose infinitas montañas de libros mientras el resto de chicos de su edad se divertían, pues la magia fluía en ellos como algo natural, al igual que en ella, pero eso era algo de lo que no se daba cuenta. Pensaba que memorizando decenas de páginas de hechizos en un mismo día le haría ser mejor de lo que ya era, y no se daba cuenta que ya era lo suficientemente buena como el mejor de los alumnos de séptimo curso. Y tanto que lo era…

Se dirigía al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando el más desafortunado encuentro tuvo lugar. Iba, como siempre sepultada en una montaña de libros entre sus brazos, recitando el último encantamiento que había leído al salir de la biblioteca hacía tres minutos cuando en el último escalón antes de llegar su pie derecho trastabilló con algo y… ¡Pum! Fue a caer justamente delante de los pies del mayor engreído, apestoso e insoportable Slytherin, a la vez que los libros que llevaba entre las manos se desparramaban por todos lados. Cuando se hubo cerciorado que seguía entera y sin ninguna lesión que lamentar por unos cuantos días en una de las camas que cuidaba la Señora Pomfrey, levantó la vista para ver con quién había estado a punto de tropezar. Mala idea.

Joder, estupendo…

-¡Vaya, vaya! –rió el chico con su peculiar mirada que destilaba odio rodeado de sus adolescentes secuaces -Mirad, chicos, parece que los Sangre Sucia ya no saben ni andar… ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Tendremos que ir apartándolos a patadas de en medio para poder pasar? Malditos inútiles… ¡Apártate, Granger! –le escupió.

Ella se levantó como pudo, recogió dos de los libros que tenía delante y se apartó para dejarle pasar, no sin antes dedicarle una de esas miradas que no dejan lugar a dudas: el odio es mutuo, insoportable imbécil. Crabbe y Goyle siguieron a Draco, dándole patadas a los libros que aún estaban en el suelo y se cruzaban en su camino, sin dejar de reír a carcajadas.

-¡Maldito engreído! –le escupió Hermione agachándose de nuevo para reponer la montaña de libros entre sus manos antes de entrar a clase.  
-Tranquila Hermione, sólo es Draco. Compréndele es un idiota mental. –le sonrió Ron devolviéndole un libro –En San Mungo dicen que no tiene cura, debemos tenerle lástima, su estupidez es incurable –concluyó para animarla.  
-Gracias. –contestó ella devolviéndole una leve sonrisa. Y se encaminó hacia la puerta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Era tan extraño volver a hablar con él después de tanto tiempo… Aún le duraba el cabreo. Ya llevaba dos semanas sin cruzar palabra con el que fuera su "mejor amigo" porque claro, en el fondo sentía que era algo más que eso pero jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. Y también estaba el tema de liarse con esa por cada rincón del castillo. Si salía de la biblioteca y entraba en el Gran Salón para tomar algo después de una dura jornada de estudio, allí estaban ellos, cogidos de la mano mirándose como mira un troll a un garrote nuevo, como dos lelos sin apartar la mirada casi babeantes. Si después de clase salía un rato al patio empedrado para tomar el aire, no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie con sus palabritas cursis. Pero lo peor era al volver a la Sala Común: cada día al acabar las clases y después de la cena los dos se sentaban delante de la chimenea entre arrumacos y achuchones, tan acaramelados que no paraban hasta que el resto de Gryffindors se iban a dormir ruborizados. Y para culminar, como si no fuera suficiente tener que aguantar todo eso, tenía que soportar que Ron estuviera el resto del tiempo que no pasaba con Lavender, hablándole de ella a Harry y claro, por consiguiente –y aunque no se hablaran directamente- a ella también. Escuchando todo el santo día _Lav esto, Lav lo otro, Lav-Lav es estupenda, Lav besa de maravilla, deberías buscarte a alguien como ella Harry…._

¡IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE!

-Menudo día… -le soltó a Harry de camino a Pociones.  
-¿Estás bien Hermione? Te noto algo… tensa. Dame alguno, anda. –contestó Harry quitándole un par de libros de entre los brazos -¿Mejor?  
-Algo mejor, si. Muchas gracias Harry.

En el pasillo de camino a las mazmorras, Ron se había detenido en el lugar menos iluminado para darle el último repaso a su chica antes de empezar la clase. Lavender reía nerviosa cuando Ron decidió darle algún que otro beso detrás de la oreja.  
A Hermione solo le faltaba echar vapor por las orejas como el mismísimo Hogwarts Express, colorada como su bufanda apartó la vista y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la clase de Pociones detrás de su elevada nariz respingona. Harry la siguió perplejo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él también notaba que su amigo había cambiado, ya apenas pasaban tiempo juntos y eso le apenaba.  
Resultaría difícil, pero tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Si Ronald Weasley se divertía con su nueva "novia" por todo Hogwarts ¿por qué ella tenía que pasarlo mal? ¿acaso no había logrado salir en una ocasión con el mismísimo Viktor Krum en el baile dedicado a la Competición de La Copa de Los Tres Magos? Lo tenía decidido, haría hasta lo imposible para pagarle con la misma moneda: pronto Ron sabría lo que es sufrir de ese mal incurable llamado celos.


	3. Sabanas verdes

_Una pizca de ajenjo, piel de víbora, un par de uñas de pies de troll, alas de duendecillo de Cornualles, el primer pétalo de una mandrágora y una gota de sudor de sapo verrugoso._

Hermione medía todos los ingredientes con el mayor cuidado para obtener una de las mejores pociones desmemorizantes, que era la tarea de ese día. Según el profesor, tras diez minutos de cocción al haber unido todos los ingredientes, el caldero debía arrojar una humareda de color carmesí para que poco a poco la espesa masa diera como resultado un líquido acuoso de cierta tonalidad verde. Tras los diez minutos indicados, sólo tuvo que remover dos veces hacia la derecha y listo.

-¡Oh! Veamos el resultado del caldero de la señorita Granger… -recitó el profesor acercándose al lugar de Hermione, que ya había cerrado el libro de ingredientes y estaba esperando ante la atenta mirada del resto de la clase.

Harry miró el interior de su caldero y estuvo de acuerdo en que no tenía nada que ver con lo que su amiga había conseguido, ya que el pestilente líquido azul al que ahora miraba no tenía nada que ver con lo que el profesor había indicado al comenzar la clase. Miró entonces el caldero de Ron, que tenía casi el mismo aspecto, aunque al menos el suyo no chorreaba el suelo inundándolo todo de burbujas rojas que estallaban y humeaban cual lava. Ambos se encogieron de hombros resignados ante la idea de que esa asignatura era demasiado difícil para ellos.

-¡¡Maravilloso!! –gritó el profesor que se había atrevido a embotellar un cuenco de la poción creada por la chica –Es exactamente así como deberían quedar todas y cada una de las pociones de hoy, ¡excelente! Esto merece cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor.

El resto de alumnos de su casa soltaban vítores en honor a Hermione, pero a ésta ni le cambió el semblante. Aún estaba molesta por el incidente con Malfoy al que tenía que soportar en clase mirándola como si fuera superior a todos, sin mencionar su monumental enfado con Ron, demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta que la cosa iba con él. Cuando terminó la clase, recogió los ingredientes, limpió el caldero y volvió a coger sus libros y antes de que el chico pudiera darse cuenta de que se había ido, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la Sala Común. Soltó todo encima de su cama y volvió a salir antes de que sus amigos volvieran –lo sentía por Harry, pero necesitaba estar sola-.

Draco la había visto salir después de su exhibición en pociones, sorprendido ante la reacción de sus ojos que la habían seguido hasta la puerta con la boca abierta. Ahora se sentía cabreado, molesto, enfadado consigo mismo y no sabía por qué.

-Crabbe, Goyle, vamos. Es hora de cenar –bufó él con su acostumbrado mal humor.

Salieron del aula y fueron directamente al Gran Salón con la esperanza de no cruzarse con ninguno de esos tres, demasiado había tenido que soportar por el día de hoy. Pero sus deseos no se cumplieron del todo, pues el imbécil de Harry Potter estaba cenando al lado del tal Neville mirando de vez en cuando hacia el lugar donde, dos asientos más a la derecha se situaba Weasley abrazado a una chica que no conocía. De repente, su humor cambió.

-¡Eh chicos! ¿Qué os parece si esta noche nos dedicamos a beber unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego cuando todos estén durmiendo? Las tomé prestadas y están pidiendo a gritos ser bebidas por alguien con clase. –sonrió Draco a Crabbe y miró a Harry –No está la miel hecha para la boca del asno, ¿no es así? –le preguntó a Goyle.  
-Sí… como ese Potter –respondió Crabbe con su voz grave casi ininteligible.

Estaba contento. En el fondo esa sensación podía ser resultado de dos opciones que barajaba su astuta mente, a cada cual más absurda –¿Hermione no está cenando porque está enfadada con ese Weasley a causa de la chica con la que se sienta? ¿Eso significa que no están juntos?- en las que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar, y aún así le hacían sonreír. Pensando en ambas se dirigió con sus amigos a la Sala Común riendo ante la noche que le esperaba: alcohol, risas, insultar a Harry Potter y la idea de que Ron Weasley había dejado destrozada a esa Sangre Sucia. Solo pensar en eso último le hizo encogerse más aún en el sofá de piel verde que acogía a los tres chicos delante de la chimenea casi apagada, y tanto Crabbe como Goyle se percataron de ello.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? –le preguntó Crabbe con los ojos casi cerrados efecto del alcohol ya agotado de su botella.  
-Sí, claro que sí. Estoy más que bien, como siempre. Menudo imbécil… –susurró al dar otro sorbo de whisky -¿Sabéis por qué no estaba la Sangre Sucia en el Salón?  
-Millicent rumorea que una chica de Gryffindor le contó –por la fuerza, claro- que Granger y Weasley no se hablan. Al parecer por…. esa con la que lo vimos en la cena. ¿Creéis que será por celos? ¡A la Sangre Sucia le gusta ese pelirrojo! –gritó Goyle sin darse cuenta.  
-¡¡Calla imbécil!! ¡No digas tonterías! –escupió Draco manchando el sofá con el contenido de la botella ante la mirada estupefacta de los dos chicos –Quiero decir, ¿a quién le importa la vida de esos dos perdedores? No es un tema que me interese, es más, me aburre ¿entiendes?  
-Sí, sí. Claro Draco. Lo siento –se lamentó Goyle asustado.  
-Me voy a la cama, necesito descansar –soltó Malfoy levantándose de repente del sofá verde ahora manchado sin remedio, ante la extraña mirada de Crabbe y Goyle.

Una vez dentro de la cama, entre las sábanas de seda verdes que le acompañaban cada noche, Draco no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de sus dos amigos y en los rumores de su compañera de casa Millicent Bulstrode, esa chica corpulenta y masculina que siempre había visto como la mejor para obtener los más profundos secretos de cualquier habitante del castillo. Sin duda lo que Goyle le había contado debía ser cierto, pero.... No. No podía serlo. No podía concebir la vida si había un solo instante en el que alguno de esos tres Gryffindors pudiera ser feliz. ¿Granger y Weasley? ¡Imposible! Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Esa maldita Sangre Sucia no sería feliz con el pelirrojo de túnicas rasgadas si él podía evitarlo, era algo que tenía más que claro.


	4. Finite Incantatem

_¿Cómo puedes decir que no te amo? _

_¿No ves que estás en todo lo que hago?_

_¿No entiendes que mi único alimento es tu boca?_

_¿Acaso no comprendes que mi sueño es amarte?_

_Mi mayor tesoro es tu sonrisa, y mi único recuerdo tenerte entre mis brazos._

_¿Crees en serio que he podido olvidarte?_

_Nunca me he separado de ti, ¿ni siquiera ahora lo entiendes?_

Escondida entre mantas, delante de la chimenea en la cálida Sala Común, se deleitaba en la lectura de un ajado libro que había encontrado por casualidad en la sección de libros muggles de la gran biblioteca. La portada estaba tan estropeada que se deshacía al rozarse contra cualquier superficie, pero era una manta roja la que le hizo mas daño dejando gran parte del cuero que la cubría sobre ella. Una lágrima cayó sobre la página abierta que estaba leyendo, haciendo que la tinta impresa durante tantos siglos comenzara a desdibujarse. No podía permitir que se perdiera una historia como esa....

-Re..reparo -dijo moviendo su varita a la vez que con su mano izquierda se limpiaba las húmedas mejillas -jamás ha.. había leído... algo co..como esto -susurró para sí aún llorando.

En todos sus años de estudio no había visto nada igual. O quizá nunca se había percatado de la gran cantidad de libros -nada que ver a los que estaba acostumbrada- que se estaba perdiendo. Jamás se había detenido en este tipo de lecturas: amor, romance, pasión... Enseguida sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de un rojo intenso y es que hasta ese momento no había sentido la necesidad de saber más sobre estos temas. Otra secuela de las imágenes que tenía que soportar todos los dias con Ron.  
Aún así, en este momento no tenía ganas de pensar en él porque por un momento, un instante, un segundo estaba sola, sin tener que soportar eso que tanto daño le hacía presenciar: la predisposición de Ronald Weasley por Lavender Brown.

El primer rayo de sol asomó desde la alta ventana al lado de la chimenea haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, percatándose del frío que ahora asolaba la gran habitación una vez la chimenea casi se hubo apagado. Y de repente, toda la Sala Común se llenó de gente con bufandas rojas y túnicas negras con el escudo de Gryffindor, que andaba de aquí para allá, saliendo por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda para desayunar y después asistir a la primera clase del día. Confusa ante la noche de insomnio, dejó la manta con la que había combatido el frío durante toda la noche sobre el desvencijado sofá y se levantó dispuesta a refrescarse con una ducha rápida antes de comenzar el día. Agua templada, como siempre, jabón élfico como acostumbraba a usar en su estancia en el castillo y toallas limpias gracias a los siempre atentos elfos domésticos que trabajaban para los alumnos en Hogwarts. _Estupendo_, ya no era capaz ni de ocuparse de ellos. Incluso había dejado de lado la P.E.D.D.O. gracias a sus infinitos problemas, que al parecer se unificaban en uno solo con nombre y apellidos. Intentó dejar aparcados sus problemas mientras se vestía con su nuevo uniforme, -el anterior ya le quedaba pequeño, crecía demasiado rápido- y cogía sus libros para bajar al Gran Salón, otro día más acompañada de Harry. Cómo echaba de menos a Ron... Hoy debería tomar doble ración de cafeína, si quería soportar las clases tendría que contrarrestar la falta de sueño a base de una buena taza de café.

-Buenos días Hermione, ¿bajas a desayunar? -le preguntó Harry cuando bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-¡Sí, sí! Ni te imagina cómo necesito algo que me mantenga despierta -intentó sonreír -¿Vamos?

Ambos salieron de la guarida de los leones esperando que las escaleras cambiaran hasta llevarle por el camino hacia el Gran Salón. A medida que bajaba los enormes tramos de escaleras cambiantes, no podía dejar de penar en cómo unas sílabas, unas palabras, unas líneas dispuestas con majestuosa destreza podían plasmar tan acertadamente lo que su garganta retenía en el fondo del estómago, atrapado invisiblemente sin dejar salir su voz.

A veces sentía ganas de gritar, gritar tan alto que hasta las sirenas, que vivían bajo las aguas del lago, escucharan lo que tenía que decir, y pudieran entender lo que últimamente sentía a todas horas: odio, celos, más odio. Pero también otra cosa. Algo que no podía expresar con palabras, al menos no hasta este momento y todo gracias a aquel viejo libro.

Las mesas de las cuatro casas se llenaban de alumnos que no paraban de comer durante el desayuno: pastas dulces, bollos de crema, zumo de calabaza, tostadas con miel y pasteles de canela y vainilla. Lo único que le molestaba a la hora de comer, era tener que estar cerca de Ron y Lavender aunque hacía todo lo posible por no mirarles era casi imposible, pues todos les observaban -claro- y era difícil no seguir las miradas de todos, y por eso ahora Harry se sentaba entre ambos. Gracias a Circe, el desayuno era la comida más rápida del día y todo acabó antes de tener que soportar otra escenita entre ambos.

Los miércoles a primera hora tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que tanto Harry como Hermione -y Ron con Lavender por otro lado- se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para descubrir un nuevo animal mágico desconocido para ellos hasta entonces. Después una clase entera para obtener Filtro de la Paz, seguida de otra de hechizos defensores y una de Runas Antiguas. Al terminar, por fin de camino a la Sala Común de nuevo, Harry y Hermione discutían sobre el mismo tema.

-En serio Hermione, creo que deberíais hablar. Os comportais como un par de críos.

-¿Yo? Vamos harry sabes que no es culpa mía. Es él el que ha cambiado. Ya solo cuenta con _esa_ -gritaba haciendo un movimiento de comillas con los dedos de las manos.

-No digo que no sea cierto, pero deberías poner de tu parte y aceptar a _su chica_. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar a Lavender? No es que me guste lo que hace, también me siento rechazado, pero es _su novia_ y....

_Hasta aquí había llegado la cosa._

No podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Poner de su parte? ¿Que qué le costaba aceptar a Lavender? Esto era demasiado.

-¡¿Poner de mi parte?! ¡Creo que no he sido yo la que ha dado de lado a sus amigos para estar todo el día pegado a una niñata engreída como una babosa carnívora! ¿No te parece?

-No quería decir eso, es solo que me afecta que vosotros dos estéis así. Siempre creí que érais inseparables (sobre todo vosotros dos) y no me gusta ver en lo que os habéis convertido ahora -concluyó el chico.

-Mira Harry, si tanto te afecta deberías decirle a él esto mismo. A ver si el muy imbécil abre los ojos y se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después en la Sala Común.

_-_Er... bueno. ¡Vale! -contestó él viendo cómo se alejaba su amiga abatida.

El castillo comenzaba a hacerse pequeño. Ya no había lugar en el que esconderse ni rincón en el que sentirse a salvo de ellos. Eligió una puerta cualquiera mientras caminaba y se coló dentro cerrando con fuerza tras de ella. Una vez dentro se quedó paralizada, como si hubiera retrocedido varios años, tal vez algún siglo: era un aula cerrada durante años a juzgar por la gran cantidad de esponjosas telarañas que colgaban del techo y que también se hacían presente entre los barrotes de acero de las diminutas jaulas que se amontonaban en uno de los ricones. Los apolillados pupitres de madera de caoba oscura se disponían en forma de media luna de mayor a menor altura, dejando un gran espacio en el centro desde donde el profesor debía explicar las materias. Cerrándolo, una gran mesa del mismo color oscuro soportaba un sin fin de frascos de cristal que albergaban algo más que ingredientes para pociones. Unas altas ventanas con vidrieras de colores dejaban pasar una opaca cortina de luz solar con cierto tono anaranjado.

Hermione se acercó a la gran mesa y repasó el contenido de los frascos mientras los acariciaba con los dedos, reconociéndolos, marcando sus impolutas huellas de polvo y dejándolas impresas en los delicados frascos. Seguramente nadie había entrado en aquel lugar durante años. Cuando se percató de eso, dejó caer los libros en el suelo con un sonido sordo y se dirigió a la ventana donde se ilustraba un gran león con las fauces abiertas listo para morder a cualquier enemigo. _Quidditch, genial_.  
¡Loca, desquiciada, frenética! ¿Es que no existía ningún rincón en Hogwarts al que escapar, en el que estar a salvo de él? ÉL. Siempre él. Todos los días, a todas horas. No lo soportaba, no quería volver a pensar en ello. Tenía que dejar la mente en blanco, pero era tan complicado....

-¡Olvídalo Crabbe! No fue nada ¿podéis olvidarlo? La ODIO, ¿vale? ¿¿Cómo tengo que decirlo joder!! Dejadme en paz ¡¡Largo!!

Crabbe y Goyle obedecieron, sabían lo que era retar a Draco Malfoy y no deseaban volver a hacerlo, aún recordaban las secuelas ardientes en la piel.

-¡Sal de aquí maldito!! -rugió una voz desde el interior de la puerta que tenía a su derecha retumbando por todo el pasillo.

Draco paró en seco para indagar de quién procedía ese grito. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, sujetando su varita en contra de la niebla plateada que manaba del suelo de la habitación. A penas podría verse ya la gran mesa central de madera. En vez de pupitres, lo que se veía por todos lados era el pecoso pelirrojo menor de los Weasley, imágenes de él por todas partes: convocando un hechizo en el tren que llevaba a Hogwarts, vomitando babosas, montando en escoba, sujetando esa rata, sonriendo....

-¡Basta! -lloraba -¡De... déjame en paz! -gritaba delante de cada imagen.

El chico no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Eran recuerdos! Entonces vió... algo. Una imagen parecía estar sobre otra, se besaban. No quería mirar. Sus dientes estaban empezando a rechinar y no se había dado cuenta que sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

-Finite incantatem -susurró desde la puerta entreabierta. Y en un segundo todo desapareció, excepto el llanto de Hermione que no dejaba de oirse en el interior de su cabeza, ni siquiera en sus sueños.


	5. Peculiaridades verdes, singularidades ro

Lunes. Grace Verity. Otra sangre pura. Otra Slytherin más. Besos a solas en la puerta de la Sala Común, prisas, olor a sudor, descargas eléctricas en lugares remotos, un fugaz revolcón en el sofá de cuero junto a la chimenea. Otro error. Un recuerdo, una cara que no lograba ubicar entre las chicas sentadas a la mesa del Gran Salón al día siguiente –aunque seguramente, reconocería cada centímetro de su cuerpo si volviera a verlo-. Su pelo castaño, ondulado y suave, invitaba a aspirar su aroma a rosas dulces. Sus gruesos labios rosados incitaban a besarlos sin descanso incluso hacerles cambiar de color hasta el rojo sangre, lamerlos con decisión, morderlos con furia, comerlos sin descanso. Draco Malfoy implacable conquistador, incorregible mujeriego, impertinente castigador, incitante seductor, tan buen amante como mago. Prodigiosa mente para los cálculos de las rondas de prefectos, fascinante memoria para los lugares más inóspitos, oscuros y ocultos del castillo, extraordinaria habilidad para embaucar a cualquier ingenua que aún no hubiera pasado un rato en sus manos. Incomparable habilidad para la persuasión sin necesidad de la magia, extraordinaria fama de peligroso en potencia. Mortífero. Esa era la palabra que le definía. Hasta ahora.

Viernes. Dos semanas desde la escena. Una semana sin dormir. Catorce días entre absurdas cavilaciones que siempre le llevaban a la misma conclusión. NO. Se negaba. No podía ser, no, no, no y no. Sus verdes sabanas eran testigos de las noches que al aparecer la luna sobre el lago, se levantaba para sentarse frente a la chimenea, prefería no dormir a tener sueños. Soñar era instintivo, automático, inconsciente. Pero él no podía permitirse _ese_ tipo de sueños.

Odiaba perder el control de las cosas, y lo sentía perdido desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, dos semanas casi y sentía que se volvía loco. Dos semanas sin dormir bien por las noches, dos semanas sin descanso en su mente, dos semanas de no acertar en nada. DOS. SEMANAS. Tenía que hacer algo si quería conservar la cordura que le quedaba a estas alturas. Y sabía el remedio para esta _enfermedad._

Aquella tarde había decidido ir a la biblioteca para acabar sus deberes de encantamientos y pociones. Un pergamino y medio sobre la trasmutación de materia en movimiento, y setenta centímetros sobre los usos de las judías soporíferas. Tras dos horas rasgando los pergaminos con su nueva pluma de ánade salvaje impregnada en tinta, decidió ir más allá. Decidió seguir soñando con un mundo en el que era capaz de sentir algo más que hacer lo correcto, un mundo en el que podía confirmar que podía amar, soñando con encontrar alguien como él. ¿Era tan difícil hallarle? ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente imposible que existiera en este mundo una persona que le correspondiera a ella? Debía haberla, ¿no? Es decir, si es verdad eso que decían de las almas gemelas, a ella le correspondería una…. Así que se encaminó hacia la sección de libros muggles de la biblioteca, en la que entraba por segunda vez en busca de libros de poemas, o alguno que otro de caballería medieval –en ocasiones daba miedo hasta tocarlos por temor a que se deshicieran nada más rozarlos-. _Hola… y hasta siempre_ fue el elegido en esta ocasión y la verdad es que como la vez primera, le parecía incluso una humillación el tener que decirle a la Señora Pince que lo necesitaba para la Clase de Estudios Muggles. Se ruborizaba nada más pensar que esas líneas que leía a solas durante la noche frente a la cálida chimenea y que se estaban convirtiendo en lo más esencial de los últimos días para pasar el tiempo. En realidad, para poder seguir adelante, para poder vivir.

_Desesperado por estar a tu lado y volver a sentirte junto a mí._

_La muerte es lo único que podría salvarme de ti,_

_pero no quiero pensar en eso, _

_lo único que deseo es tener tu cuerpo, rozar tu piel, _

_besarte como jamás lo han hecho en toda tu vida_

_acariciarte hasta hacerte perder la razón de tal manera _

_que me supliques no separarme de tu lado jamás._

_¿Crees que puedes quererme más de lo que yo te quiero?_

No tuvo más opciones, cerró el libro de un solo golpe y lo dejó sobre su regazo. Era tan asombroso que alguien pudiera amar así… Natalie Moon leyó en la portada en letras doradas demasiado ornamentadas casi para ser entendidas. Ya eran casi las siete, otra noche más sin poder dormir, otro día más abatida por el cansancio y la desidia de su día a día. Necesitaba cambiarla si quería volver a ser lo que era, porque ya no sabía si había sido una persona alguna vez.

Pasos, murmullos, risas, puertas cerrándose. Otro día que comenzaba, clases, libros, estudio, prácticas… y lo único que le apetecía era subir las escaleras y quedarse a dormir hasta dentro de dos semanas, o tal vez un mes. Mejor un año. Necesitaba que pasara todo el tiempo posible, y más aún cuando todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento, todas sus esperanzas y lo que en su interior sentía, se hacía añicos por segundos. Su mundo se derrumbaba, aunque aún le quedaba… Harry.

-…Y ahora, Pociones… -anunció sin ganas el chico con el pelo alborotado, hoy más desgarbado que de costumbre.

-Acostúmbrate tío, aunque entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes… que asco, leches –le contestó Ron que se había separado de Lavender únicamente porque ésta estaba en cama por orden de la Señora Pomfrey, ya que le habían salido unos granitos rojos en todo el cuerpo y la fiebre no había bajado de treinta y nueve con siete grados. Una sonrisa pasó por la cara de ambos después de tanto tiempo sin ir a clases juntos.

-¡Qué raro que no te hayas quedado a cuidar a Lavender, no? –señaló Hermione palpablemente ofuscada, pues sólo estaba con ellos porque Lavender no podía estar con él. Segundo plato… magnífico.

-Me dijo que fuera a clase, que estaría bien y que…

-Me da igual, Ron. ¿Habéis hecho los deberes? –le preguntó a Harry ignorando la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¿¿Deberes?? –gimió el chico -¿Hay deberes?

-Qué típico… si antes eras un desastre… Ahora…

Y la chica entró con paso ágil en el aula donde el profesor Slughorn les esperaba con los calderos al fuego, preparados para empezar con el Filtro de Paz.

Una vez más, Hermione acertó en la preparación del filtro, pero demasiado tarde. Fue Draco Malfoy el primero en acabarla, consiguiendo cincuenta puntos para su casa y haciendo que la más inteligente Gryffindor se fijara por vez primera en el chico que más odiaba, al fin y al cabo, parecía que no estaba tan negado para las pociones como siempre había pensado. ¿Tanto podía cambiar una persona tan despreciable como él?


	6. El Veneno de la Serpiente 1

Harry, su leal amigo, su inseparable compañero, más que nada su hermano. Le acompañaba en cada capítulo de su vida, en las situaciones más extremas, en su lucha interior contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, en la ardua batalla de conseguir salir ileso de los ataques del Señor Oscuro, en los duros enfrentamientos contra el que se hacía llamar Voldermort. Tres. Siempre habían sido tres, desde que ellos dos la salvaran del enorme y apestoso troll que se coló en el baño de las chicas en primero. Desde entonces jamás se habían separado, ni cuando tuvieron que burlar al enorme perro de tres cabezas propiedad de Hagrid, ni cuando se tomaron aquel mejunje con sabor a barro para entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin, ni si quiera cuando tuvieron que luchar contra una panda de mortífagos en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia. Nunca. ¿Y ahora qué? Lo que no había conseguido hacer la propia maldad del mago más tenebroso de la historia de la magia, lo había hecho una cría pegajosa de ojos color miel.

Potter, el que había conseguido un libro de pociones sacado de la nada con el que era capaz de elaborarlas a la perfección las pócimas destinadas a los alumnos de séptimo. Potter, el que ahora formaba parte de una hermandad de selectos e importantes estudiantes de hogwarts. Ese Potter que parecía un extraño más que ese amigo con el que había compartido su larga vida en la escuela de magia_. Ese_ Potter.

Cuando entraba en la biblioteca, su visión del mundo cambiaba. Buscaba libros antiguos que a ningún otro alumno le interesaban, pues había leído el resto, cansada de dedicarse a los ejemplares destinados para el estudio de las materias que en el castillo se impartían. Leer era su vida, memorizar su única ley. Sentada al fondo, lo más alejada posible de la entrada y del bullicio de chicos y chicas que pedían ejemplares a la señora Pince, devoraba cada libro que caía en sus manos. Rodeada de montañas y montañas de manuales de magia ordinaria como "_Mil y un encantamientos para el encantador_", o "_Pociones y sus ingredientes y dónde encontrarlos_", encantada ante la idea de leerlos antes que el resto de alumnos de séptimo, se deshacía al ver las explicaciones gráficas de cómo sujetar la varita o el hecho de ver algún ingrediente casi imposible de encontrar. No concebía la vida sin lo único que había hecho durante seis años: aprender por sí sola antes de esperar a que alguien se lo explicara.

Fuera de la biblioteca, Hermione era tan vulnerable como podía serlo una pequeña mata de branquialgas fuera del agua. Y eso le atemorizaba.

-Caléndula, ajenjo, raíz de asfodelfo... Er... ¡Ah, si! Brotes de espino y escamas de dragón... –escribía en un largo pergamino con una letra clara y firme que salía de su pluma –Son los ingredientes de la poción matificadora. Veinte gramos de escamas de dragón, media vuelta a la derecha....

-Hombre.. según este libro, lo mejor sería echar como primer ingrediente los brotes de espino Hermione. Al parecer da mejor resultado –decía Harry mirando su libro justo cuando Ron entró a hurtadillas por la puerta mientras la Señora Gorda reía suavemente entre dientes.

-Gracias, le debo una –le susurró él.

-Nada, nada muchacho... –siguió riendo ella.

-Pero... ¿qué se traen estos? –le preguntó Hermione cuando el chico hubo subido las escaleras hacía el dormitorio tras un escueto _hola_ a sus amigos.

-No sé... a decir verdad, ya no sé nada. Ron apenas me habla.

-Dónde vamos a acabar... –susurró Hermione volviendo a rasgar su pergamino.

Ya habían pasado dos días, y Hogwarts era demasiado grande. No había vuelto a cruzarse con ella... menos mal después de aquel bochorno. Ahora su nuevo objetivo era Calendia Prevey, alta, de tez oscura, pelo ondulado hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, sentada a su lado, pero más allá, en la mesa de los malditos Gryffindors estaba el origen de todo lo que le pasaba... y sus ojos se posaron en ella sin querer. En su cabeza, una letra y una extraña melodía que probablemente jamás había oído, pero ahí estaba.

_Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti..._

De repente, la mano de ella rozó sin querer una de sus mejillas.

_No te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae..._

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro del pecho haciendo que se turbaran sus sentidos.

_Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya._

Y el chico salió disparado hacia la puerta del Gran Salón jadeando como si ese último pensamiento siempre hubiera estado dentro de él, pero tan hondo, tan escondido que jamás le habría consentido salir a flote.

Loco, si probablemente. Demente, desequilibrado, lunático, terriblemente perturbado. ¡Chalado! _¿Por qué?_ Su vida era perfecta, correcta, ¡impecable!

Tenía que acabar con esta locura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Así que hizo lo único que se le pasó por la mente...

Calendia, el escobero más próximo. La arrastró al salir hacia las salas comunes sin casi darse cuenta. Tras un minuto alocado, la chica agitada entre besos locos, frenéticos susurraba su nombre –_Draco_-, cuando él lamía su cuello –_Draco_-, al rozar con los dedos la curvatura de su espalda –_Draco, sí.._.-, al extender la mano bajando las medias –_Mmmm... Draco_-, al meter la mano bajo su falda –_Dios...ssssí_-, al explorar ese hueco de la garganta -....-, al oler su pelo entre caricias –Draco, siempre Draco-. Calendia, precioso cuerpo, boba de mente, pero al fin y al cabo servía, ¿no?

Tras dos horas esperando a que Filch repasara cada rincón del castillo antes de irse a dormir –tiempo durante el cual la chica apoyada en el hombro del rubio solo sabía pronunciar su nombre entre disparates absurdos: _jamás...lo hubiera... increíble...Malfoy... no lo hubiera... mmm...._-, Calendia se despidió con un beso en el estrecho pasillo entre dormitorios. Malfoy entró en el suyo, abrió la cama y se extendió encima sin cambiarse de ropa, era extraño no tener fuerzas ni siquiera para eso. A pesar de ello, no era capaz de recordar qué había hecho, ni el tiempo, ni lo que tanto le gustaba recordar: las señas de identidad de los cuerpos femeninos –lunares, manchas, tamaño, duración...-. Solo podía acordarse una cosa: una mejilla sonrojada, unos dedos finos y delicados, una cabellera espesa y casi dorada, unos labios que deseaba con la mayor fuerza que podía aunar el mundo. Solo podía recordar un nombre, y no era precisamente el de Calendia Prevey.


	7. El veneno de la Serpiente 2

Aún en la cama, sin tapar sobre la colcha verde oscuro de terciopelo, Draco no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Algunos rayos de sol penetraban por la puerta abierta del dormitorio de los chicos procedentes del techo transparente de la Sala Común. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, un caldero rebosante que burbujeaba tras unir todos los ingredientes. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora comprendía su odio hacia esa criatura: podía sentir que no se trataba de otra cosa que de una coraza, una armadura de acero que se había obligado a crear ante las situaciones de su miserable vida. Si, miserable a pesar de que lo tenía todo. Desdichada existencia debida a las creencias inculcadas por sus padres, terribles pensamientos que en el fondo no compartía. En una noche de insomnio lo había comprendido... después de quince infelices años. Y a pesar de haber ordenado todo lo que le tenía en el filo de la navaja desde hacía semanas, no se sentía mejor. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos, sus padres, aquellos que opinaban que la pureza era el poder de los magos? A decir verdad, eso era lo único que le retenía, que le paralizaba para no salir de aquel cuarto dominado por las sombras y buscarla por todo el castillo hasta dar con ella, y después, después...  
De repente se incorporó en la cama de un solo movimiento y sacudió la cabeza intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos. No podía ser, no existía ningún camino que le uniera con ella. NO. Tenía que odiarla, debía mantener las distancias y tratarla mal, no, mal no. Peor. Si conseguía hacerle creer que la despreciaba... entonces todo sería más fácil.

Harry se había levantado temprano, había quedado con el director Dumbledore para seguir con su tarea. A veces sentía que toda la información que éste le proporcionaba era escasa, era una ínfima parte de todo lo que necesitaría para hacer el trabajo que le pedía. Mientras tanto, notaba cómo Dumbledore intentaba ocultar que su mano cada vez estaba peor, la putrefacción se extendía por ella como el creciente apoyo de algunos magos y brujas al Señor Tenebroso, y él no sabía cómo evitarlo. Era tan extraño que hubiera decidido contarte todo lo que sabía de Tom Riddle ahora... Pero eso no importaba, debía recordarlo todo si quería acabar de una vez por todas con el terror que Voldemort imponía en la comunidad mágica. Por eso todas las horas que pasara con él eran pocas, necesitaba saber más, debía conocerlo todo para poder vencerle.

La noche del viernes, cuando llegó a la Sala Común entrada la madrugada, Hermione le esperaba junto al fuego, distraída, distante con la mirada clavada en algo que parecía estar en el interior de la enorme chimenea.

-¡Ah! Por fin, Harry. ¿Qué tal ha ido? Llegas muy tarde... no creo que sea bueno para tus estudios, aún tienes que hacer los deberes de Transformaciones, aunque me he tomado la libertad de redactarte la redacción de Encantamientos y...  
-Hermione, para. Estoy cansado. Además, esto es mucho más importante que los posibles deberes. Debo saber cómo pensaba y qué anhelaba Voldemort, solo así podré luchar contra él.  
-Pero entonces... ¿piensas... en..enfrentarte a él directamente? -preguntó la chica con una perfecta "o" dibujada en sus labios.  
-Esa es la idea, sí. Dumbledore piensa que pudo hacer algo para conservar partes de él y de esa forma poder ser inmortal. -le contó Harry después de sentarse junto a ella -Se acerca una guerra Hermione. Y todos debemos estar preparados. Pero hay cosas que debo hacer solo.  
-¡Ni hablar Harry! Noso... Yo iré contigo -dijo rectificando, pues no podía hablar por Ron -y no hay más que hablar -soltó al ver que Harry intentaba discutir ese tema.  
-Jamás os podría en peligro, Hermione.  
-Ya lo tengo decidido. Y no lograrás convencerme de lo contrario -zanjó la chica con una gran sonrisa que su amigo correspondió comprendiendo que resultaría imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Ron, por su parte empezaba a echar de menos a sus amigos. Era guay tener novia, claro, como el resto de chicos de su edad, pero no le gustaba nada tener que elegir entre ella y sus compañeros de casa desde los once años. Por eso se sentía cada día más agobiado cuando tenía que estar con ella -por lo general a la fuerza, ya que ella le buscaba por todos lados cuando no estaban en la Sala Común, como no, juntos-. Mientras, la merienda aparecía por arte de magia en las mesas del Gran Salón.

-¡Ron-Ron! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes, en la clase de Encantamientos, en los jardines, incluso en tu cuarto, pero nada. ¿Qué hacías? -le preguntó Lavender con una gran sonrisa. Después le dio un beso en los labios.  
-Er.... pues... andaba en la biblioteca. Buscando un libro para los deberes de Transformaciones... -se inventó.  
-No te he visto, también te busqué allí -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.  
-Ya habría salido... supongo -le contestó él nada convincente.  
-¿Pasa algo Ron-Ron?

Empezaba a odiar ese apodo, sin motivo, desde hacía unos días.

-Lo siento Lavender, tengo cosas que hacer -se levantó de la mesa Gryffindor y desapareció por la gran puerta hacia las escaleras móviles dejándola con los ojos humedecidos. Algo estaba cambiando en él, podía notarlo. Tenían que hablar, era lo único que ella tenía claro.

La puesta del sol ya se adivinaba entre los muros de piedra del gran castillo, que comenzaban a teñirse de tonos morados cada vez mas oscuros, mientras el cielo reverberaba con los últimos rayos de un sol que moriría en unas horas para renacer de sus cenizas al día siguiente como el más reluciente de los fénix. La luna se abría paso entre el festival de colores que se arremolinaban alrededor del astro que desaparecía en el horizonte, cortejada por un sin fin de estrellas que titilaban agasajándola a la vez que ascendía por el lúgubre firmamento. Pequeñas nubes la rodearon en unas cuantas horas y sobre la media noche comenzaron a descargar frías gotas de agua que provocaron el ascenso de ese olor a tierra mojada tan familiar, llegando incluso a la más alta torre que sobresalía sobre el techo del Gran Comedor.

En una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, observaba cómo la lluvia golpeaba contra el cristal mientras su reflejo le miraba ausente entre libros y rollos de pergamino. De repente la sensación de asfixia que intentaba instalarse en su garganta le urgió a salir de allí, a respirar aire limpio, aunque eso significara mojarse, y se dirigió corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la oscura y húmeda noche.


End file.
